tibiadventurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
RAIDS
VOLVER A INICIO Véase también: EVENTOS Tibia Adventure es un lugar muy peligroso, con muchas criaturas y reinos diferentes que viven en el sin alianzas ni cooperación entre ellos. A veces las criaturas ejecutarán una invasión en un pueblo o ciudad cercana. Por lo general hay muy poca advertencia antes de que ocurra un ataque. Si los monstruos no son derrotados se quedarán hasta el próximo Server Save. RAIDS DE CIUDADES Raids de Ambal Raids de Tyrsfal Raids de Buranga Raids de Adhlea RAIDS DE ZONAS DE HUNTING Raids de Plains of Doom Raids de Zizhar RAIDS GLOBALES Grynch Clan Goblin Invasion La incursión del Goblin Grynch Clan es un ataque especial que sucede alrededor de la época del solsticio de invierno. También se conoce como el Evento de Santa o Santa Event. Dejan caer una buena cantidad de botín, y por lo tanto muchas personas esperan este tipo de raid. Puede ocurrir en cualquier ciudad importante. Eventos: # 00:00: Goblins of the infamous Grynch Clan are invading ''city to steal all presents, beware!'' # 00:02: The Goblins sometimes have stolen presents with them! Confiscate them! # 00:03: Return the stolen presents to the Gluffy on Fillgund at Santa's home for a reward. O: # 00:00: Goblins of the infamous Grynch Clan are invading ''city to steal all presents, beware!'' # 00:03: Confiscate the stolen presents and return them to Gluffy on Fillgrund at Santa's home for a reward.Items especiales: * Present Bag The Mutated Pumpkin Se genera cada 4 horas empezando inmediatamente después del server save en Halloween. Una vez que The Mutated Pumpkin ha sido vencida, un portal al este de Kha Zar abre durante 30 minutos; aqui: En donde esta ubicado el circulo negro se genera el teleport que nos llevara a una sala de premio donde todos los luchadores puedran extraer del cadáver usando su Obsidian Knife uno de los siguientes objetos: Spiderwebs, Toy Spider, Bat Decoration, Skeleton Decoration, 20 Yummy Gummy Worms, Surprise Bag (Red), Surprise Bag (Blue), Bar of Chocolate, Pumpkinhead, Pumpkin, 50 Candy Canes, 50 Candies El portal de salida en la sala de premio llevara al player al templo de Kha Zar. Orshabaal Cuando pienses que el mundo es seguro y todos los monstruos han muerto, cuando menos te lo esperes, el Orshabaal emergera a la superficie. es un señor demonio que normalmente se oculta en algun lugar profundo de la inaccesible zona oscura de Adhlea. Sus poderes mágicos y físicos son abrumadores! Muchos héroes valientes han caído por su gran bola de fuego y la energía del haz que utiliza. Para empeorar las cosas, huye cuando llega a salud roja, y si los aventureros no son lo suficientemente rápidos en matarlo, el Orshabaal usara su magia curativa y volvera a la carga. Cada vez que viene a atacar el mundo no vendrá solo, ya que una gran cantidad de demonios vienen con el para ayudarlo a difundir la muerte y el desastre. Eventos: # 00:00: A terrible roar has sounded in the wstern southern-east lands... # 00:01: A monstrous figure has appeared in the eyes of the Elves that are watching the dark east lands! # 00:03: Orshabaal is about to make his way into the mortal realm. Run for your lives! # 00:04 Orshabaal has been summoned from hell to plague the lands of mortals again. Locación: El Orshabaal aparece en las zonas sombrías al este de Adhlea, como se muestra en la siguiente imagen: # Morgaroth Morgaroth es considerado uno de los demonios mas fuertes de todo Tibia Adventure y aparece ocasionalmente en su boveda subterranea en Goroma, entre el loot de este terrible Archdemon podemos encontrar: Chain Bolter, Impaler, Great Shield, Molten Plate, Morgaroth's Heart, Teddy Bear, Dark Lord's Cape, The Devileye, Thunder Hammer Eventos: # 00:00: The ancient volcano on Goroma slowly becomes active once again. # 00:06: There is an evil presence at the volcano of Goroma. # 00:12: Evil Cultists have called an ancient evil into the volcano on Goroma. Beware of its power mortals. Locacion: Para llegar a Goroma debemos dirigirnos al barco de Barglin y hablar con el Captain Cobb para viajar a la isla volcánica por 100 gold coins, una vez que lleguemos avanzamos por el siguiente mapa: Bajamos por un hole y seguimos por aquí: Finalmente llegaremos a la cámara del Morgaroth, aquí: VOLVER A INICIO Véase también: EVENTOS